Don't You Act Like My Angel
by orgymoogle
Summary: Tseng and Reno are out on a mission, Rude is stuck babysitting their son who won't listen to him, Denzel is being turned gay by that son, and Denzel is breaking hearts. Yaoi, DenzelxGun...random oneshot I wrote. Mild boyxboy sex and language.


**Disclaimer: I, orgymoogle, do not own **_**Final Fantasy VII**_** (none of em'!) or any of the characters or creatures in it. Nor do I own the plots, storylines, or any of its other geniusness. However I do own Gun Sinclair. I am merely an obsessed fangirl writing a fanfiction.**

**A/N: I know everybody hates OCs...but give Gun a chance! The pairing in this story is GunxDenzel. I love them... ^_^**

**Enjoy!...or something!**

**/`.../`.../`.../`  
**

_Don't You Act Like My Angel_

Red hair was twirled around a pale finger over and over again, in the same messy action. Cheeks puffed out with air filling them completely, only to be drained of that air as quickly as they'd been filled. Dark blue eyes looked lazily around the room before darting to look at a navy-blue clad man, typing something on his laptop.

"I'm bored," the redhead spoke, his usually over-flowing-with-some-sort-of-emotion filled voice completely flat. The older man sitting away from him didn't even bother looking up when he replied.

"Not my problem."

The teen frowned, dropping his hand so that it rested limply on the arm of the couch he was sprawled out on. "Actually, it IS your problem, since you're supposed to be watching me."

"I'm taking care of you while your parents are gone because it's my job, but that doesn't mean I have to keep you entertained."

And it actually was his job. The fourteen year old, who's name was Gun, by the way, was the son of both Tseng and Reno of the Turks. Said Turks were currently out on a mission, so Tseng had stuck the ever-unfortunate and stern Rude in charge of their son. And so far, all they'd accomplished was...nothing.

Gun's frown grew larger and he huffed and stood up. "Fine. I'm going to the bar." If you're thinking it odd that a fourteen year old was going to a bar, don't. Even though he would probably want to at that age, by "the bar" Gun simply meant 7th Heaven--the bar that Tifa, a "friend"--if that's what you want to call it--of the Turks, ran.

This finally got Rude's attention, however, and he looked up. "No you're not," he said, just as Gun was exiting the room. He turned around to face the bald man with one eyebrow raised.

"Why not?"

"Because I can't trust that you're really going there."

Gun sighed exasperatedly. "Where else would I go?"

Rude took a moment to think before responding. "I don't know, but it couldn't be anywhere good."

Gun rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips--a habit of his--and turned to face Rude fully, still standing in the doorway. "Then come with me and make sure I go there."

Rude shook his head and looked back down at his laptop. "No, I'm busy."

Now he was starting to tick Gun off. "But that's not fair! If you won't go with me and you won't let me go alone, then what am I supposed to do?" Rude just shrugged. Gun growled and fisted his hands at his sides, finally deciding to just take off whether Rude liked it or not. He stomped out of the room and headed for the front door, only to be stopped by Rude's booming voice.

"You better not be leaving this apartment."

"Well I am! Whatcha gonna do about it?" Gun retorted, opening the door and swinging it open harshly. In less than a second Rude was in the doorway Gun had been standing in a moment ago, and he was coming after Gun, looking very pissed. Gun yelped and shot out the front door, Rude chasing after him as quickly as he could. The poor man was at a disadvantage, though. Gun was younger and a heck of a lot thinner--not that Rude was fat; in fact, he worked out--and he'd gotten amazing running skills from his "mother"; Reno. That kid could shoot off like a rocket.

"Gun! Get back here!" Rude shouted, having a very hard time keeping up with said boy. The little redheaded brat was jumping over cars and piles of trash like he did it every day, laughing mockingly at Rude the whole time.

By the time Rude caught up with him, it was because Gun had stopped at a certain building. A certain building that Gun had wanted to get to in the first place. When Rude got to the front doors, Gun was already waiting there with a victorious smirk on his face.

"Gee, Rude, thanks for bringing me here," he said with mock thankfullness, his smirk widening and turning into a cocky grin. After catching his breath, Rude glared at him and grabbed his arm, attempting to drag him back to his apartment. "Rude!" Gun whined, resisting. "Let go!" But Rude was being stubborn, so Gun decided to take a different approach to the situation. In one swift movement he was practically in Rude's arms, grabbing one of Rude's hands and stuffing it up his shirt. "Help! I'm being molested! Somebody help me!" he cried out as loudly as he could, making it look like he was desperately trying to get away from the buffed man dubbed Rude. Said baldy looked outright shocked at Gun's actions, but he didn't waste too much time in trying to shut Gun up. He put his hand over Gun's mouth, which just made it look like he really _was_ molesting him, and tried to evacuate the area quickly.

Unfortunately for Gun, they were in Midgar and no one really cared if some kid was getting molested. Well, except for one person, that is. In less than a second after Gun had shouted for help, Zack Fair--a former SOLDIER--burst out of the bar with a baseball bat in his hand, raised high in the air as if he was going to hit someone. And those were probably his intentions, up until he saw who it was that was "molesting" Gun.

"Oh, uh, hey guys...?" he walked towards them slowly, eying the unusual scene before him. Gun's face brightened at the sight of Zack and he managed to remove Rude's hand from his mouth and shout;

"Zack!"

Rude sighed but didn't let Gun go--of course, by this time the boy had stopped struggling. "Hello, Zack."

"What's, uh, goin' on?" Zack asked, apparently finding Rude and Gun's current position amusing, since a half-grin spread over his face and he chuckled a little.

"Rude won't let me come inside!" Gun whined, putting on a pouting face. Although he was fourteen years old now, Gun had known Zack literally his whole life, and he knew what made him feel sorry for him.

"Aw, c'mon Rude, why not?" Zack matched Gun's whiny tone, jutting out his lower lip in a sort of pout. Rude sighed again.

"Because, I'm busy. I can't keep that close of an eye on him right now, and I don't want him getting in trouble."

Zack snorted. "Where did you think he was coming to? He won't get into any trouble here! I'll keep an eye on him for ya'." Zack winked at Rude and motioned for Gun to come with him into the bar. Gun took this small moment of distraction on Rude's part to escape his grasp, running over to Zack and crashing into said man. Zack just laughed at his eagerness to get away from Rude, not being shaken at all by the boy's weight fully crashing into him. Hey, the muscles he'd earned from being in SOLDIER before were not lacking.

"B-but! He left when I told him he couldn't! He should be punished," Rude explained.

"Aw, c'mon," Zack began, giving Rude a lazy grin, "you were probably boring him to death. That's punishment enough." Gun stuck his tongue out at Rude and said man glared at the boy behind his mandatory sun glasses.

"Fine. Whatever," he replied at last, not really caring as much as it seemed he did. Gun cheered and ran inside the bar and Zack waved him off with a grin. Rude sighed and shook his head, making his way back to his apartment.

Inside the bar, Tifa was at her usual place behind the front counter, doing dishes. She frowned when she first saw Gun come in, but quickly replaced it with a fake smile.

"Where's Denzel?" Gun asked her, getting right to the point and not even bothering to offer her a greeting. Tifa sighed.

"Hello, Gun," she began, "I'm not sure where he is. Probably up in his room or playing outside." Gun nodded and ran up the stairs, Zack entering the bar from his previous place outside moments later. The door closed shut again when Gun reached the top of the stairs and continued into Denzel and Marlene's shared room. In the distance he heard Tifa shout, "leave the door open!"

"DENZEL!" Gun shouted as he swung open the door to the younger boy's room, grinning hugely. Going to the bar, 7th Heaven, namely, was probably his favorite thing to do. Mostly because of the beautiful boy who lived there. But when Gun looked around the room, there was no one there to greet him. Shrugging, Gun checked all of the other rooms in the bar and then hopped back down the stairs. Zack and Tifa were both there talking. Tifa was still behind the counter and Zack was sitting on a barstool. They both seemed to be losing patience with each other. Wondering mildly where Cloud--another man who lived there--was, Gun made his way past them both and to the front door of the bar.

"Where ya' going'?" Zack asked, turning in the stool to face Gun.

"I'm gonna go find Denzel. He wasn't up in his room." Gun was about to leave when Zack spoke up again.

"He's with his friends from school."

The fourteen year old froze at the door and turned back around. "Oh," he muttered, blinking a few times before saying, "where are they?"

"I don't know," Tifa said a little too quickly, but Zack looked at her like she was losing her mind.

"Yeah you do, he told us he was going with them to the park!"

Gun raised one brow at Tifa as she gave Zack a look that said "I'm going to kill you". But she quickly put on a tight-lipped smile and said through almost gritted teeth; "Oh yeah, I forgot." Gun almost rolled his eyes but held back.

"Okay. Then I guess I'll go there." He could still see that annoyance in Tifa's eyes but he didn't care. He rushed out of the building before anyone else could say anything and raced to the park in the slums. It was a bit odd for Denzel to be playing there, Gun decided, but whatever. When he got there he saw several children playing and he grinned hugely when he spotted the brunette he'd grown so close to. "Denzel!" he shouted, waving and running over to said boy. Denzel turned just as Gun ran into him, tackling him to the ground.

"G-Gun!" Denzel gasped, his breath knocked out of him from Gun's weight toppling on top of him.

"Hey there," Gun said, pulling away slightly and grinning down at the blue-eyed boy underneath him. Denzel blinked and then smiled.

"Hi, Gun." They sat there for a moment longer before Denzel started to get a bit incomfortable with Gun on top of him. "Umm...you can get off now," he said shyly, and Gun smirked at him.

"Are you sure you want me to?"

Denzel blushed and Gun laughed, but granted Denzel's wish and got off of him, standing up and dusting off his pants as Denzel did the same. He took that moment to look around the playground at the other kids Denzel was with. They were all Denzel's age--which was two years younger than Gun--so Gun was both older and taller than all of them...except for one in particularly tall boy. Gun stared in amazement at him and didn't even notice Denzel trying to get his attention until moments later.

"Gun!"

"Huh?" The redhead turned and just looked at Denzel for a moment, watching as he sighed and was about to assumedly repeat himself when Gun grabbed his arm, turning him to look at the tall boy as he pointed at him. "Look at that kid! He's HUGE!" Gun exclaimed, obviously shocked. "Is he your age?"

Denzel laughed. "Yeah, he is. That's Jake--he's actually younger than me." Gun was even more shocked when he heard this, and Denzel laughed again. "That's Anita, Zero, and that's Becky." Denzel pointed at three different children as he said this, and Gun nodded once he'd finished.

"Denzel! Come here!" one of the children--Gun was pretty sure it was the one named Zero--shouted from across the playground, and Denzel beamed.

"Coming!" As Denzel started for the other side of the park Gun, automatically, followed him. But when he did Denzel stopped and bit his lip, looking at him hesitantly. "Umm..."

"What is it?" Gun asked, confused.

"Well, its just...uhh..." Denzel sighed in defeat and looked up at Gun pleadingly. "I don't really want my friends to...uh...meet you."

Gun blinked at him. What? But wasn't Gun his friend, too? Why wouldn't Denzel want Gun to meet them?

"Why?" Denzel bit his lip harder and looked down.

"Because you're...you're...gay." Gun could hardly hear that last part of his sentence, but once it sank in he arched one eyebrow.

"Are you serious?" Denzel didn't look up at him or even speak. He just nodded. Gun furrowed his brow. "But...you never had a problem with it before..."

"I know, but...these are my friends from school, and I don't want them to start picking on me because I have a gay friend."

Now that hurt. Gun looked down and nodded. He probably would have started shouting at Denzel, he probably would have gotten really mad--he was, but he wasn't sure how to express it at the moment--, but Denzel had done more than just insulted Gun's sexuality. If it was anyone other than Denzel, Gun would have blown up at them. But this _was_ Denzel. And Denzel was so much more than just a friend to him. More than Gun was ever brave enough--now, that is--to let him know.

The saddened redhead turned slowly and exited the park, leaving all of the laughing children behind him.

When Gun got back to Rude's apartment, he was still on his computer. Gun normally would have sighed loudly and tried anything to get his attention--the stupid brick wall of a man--but he wasn't in the mood. He just shut the front door and walked into the living room quietly, sitting down on the couch and staring at nothing in particular.

"Well, look who decided to come back," Rude said from the other room. There was a long silence before Rude piped up again. "Gun? Is that you?" When there was still no response Rude got up and walked into the living room, raising a suspicious brow at how quiet Gun was being. "Gun?"

The fourteen-year-old's head turned slowly to look at Rude. "Hey, baldy."

Rude watched him carefully for a moment. "Are you...okay?"

Gun sighed. "Sure."

There was an awkward silence and then Rude coughed. "Are you hungry?"

"Nope."

"..."

"...."

"Well I am." And with that, Rude made his way swiftly to the kitchen. He made dinner--which he didn't do too often, but for some reason he felt the obligation to make some food for Gun--and made himself a plate, then called to Gun from the living room. "There's food, if you want some." He got no reply and so he ate alone in his small kitchen. When he was done he put away the leftovers and washed his dishes, then, with a deep breath, re-entered the awkward air of the living room. Gun was still in the same place, same position, same expression. Rude sighed. "So how's Denzel?" When he mentioned the boy's name Gun looked up at him with watery eyes. Rude panicked upon seeing this. He'd always known that Gun was quite emotional, but he'd never had to dealt with it himself before. "Wh-what is it?" Rude stuttered, coming over to the couch where Gun sat.

"He...he hates me because I'm gay," the redhead explained, his lip quivering.

This caught Rude off-guard, and it took him a moment to reply with an intelligent, "huh?"

"The boy I like is a homophobe!" Gun sobbed, putting his head in his hands. Rude sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Did he actually say that he hates you?" Gun glanced up at him and then stared at his hands. He shook his head 'no'. "Then what exactly are you basing this off of?"

"He didn't want me to meet his friends because I'm gay!"

"...that doesn't mean he hates you."

Gun sighed in defeat and sank back into the couch. "Whatever. He's still ashamed of me."

There was silence again.

"Do you...wanna watch a movie?"

"What movies do you have?"

Rude shrugged. "Reno brought some over. They're over there if you want to look." Rude pointed to a shelf with some DVDs on it, and after staring at it for a while Gun sat up and walked over to it. Eventually he found one he thought looked interesting, and popped it into Rude's DVD Player. They ended up watching "Kiss Kiss Bang Bang", and Gun nearly started crying when two guys began making out. Rude wondered if that was how all teenage boys acted. He figured it wasn't. Anyway, Rude somehow managed to cheer him up and they fell asleep watching the movie. It turned out to be Gun's favorite.

Two years later, age 16

Gun sauntered down the street, headed to 7th Heaven. He ignored the stares he got from people due to his rather, um, _interesting_ outfit. He reached the bar in record time and pushed the door open, not affected at all by Tifa's usual look of depression and annoyance when he entered. "Hey, bitch," he greeted her, smirking and taking a seat on a stool at the bar counter. Tifa was about to bark out something at him when Cloud, the peacemaker, cut in.

"Gun, cool it," he warned, and Gun rolled his eyes.

"Is Denzel upstairs?"

"No, he went out. He's probably at the park."

"He still goes there?" Gun asked, surprised. Cloud nodded and Gun looked down thoughtfully, remembering what had happened the last time he'd followed Denzel to the park in the slums. Of course they'd made up since then, but he was still a little nervous about going there. He knew it was stupid. Denzel had been young and naive back then...he was two years older now, and surely his opinions had changed? Gun hoped so. He'd done a hell of a lot to change him. Although Tifa told him over and over again that it wouldn't work.

Gun waved goodbye to Cloud and left the bar, heading for the park in the Midgar slums. He took his time getting there, hoping that he would run into Denzel on the way there, instead. But when he reached the park Denzel was still there. Sighing, Gun made his way over to him and took a seat next to him on the swings. Denzel didn't even seem to notice him until he sat down. He smiled.

"Hey, Gun."

"Hey," said redhead began, "whatcha doin' here?" Denzel shrugged.

"Just...swinging."

"You know, you probably shouldn't be here all alone. There are a lot of weirdos in the slums," Gun scolded, and Denzel rolled his eyes.

"And who are you to tell me that? My mother?"

Gun laughed and Denzel laughed, too. "So you come here often, huh?"

Denzel nodded. "Yeah, I...like it here."

Gun scrunched up his nose. "Why?"

"I dunno...it's nice. And it's quiet. It gives me time to think."

Gun blinked and then smirked. "Am I interrupting your thinking process?"

"Actually, yes."

Gun laughed and began to swing, and Denzel did, too. "Hey...Denzel?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you...do you remember two years ago, when you were playing here with your friends?"

Denzel looked down and nodded. "I think so."

"And...do you remember how you didn't want me to hang out with you guys?"

Gun saw something flash through Denzel's eyes and he bit his lip and nodded again. "Yeah," he said quietly.

"Well...do you still have a problem with me being gay?"

Denzel looked up and stared thoughtfully at Gun for a moment. "No." Gun's eyebrows shot up.

"Really?" Denzel nodded. "Oh, good." Gun smiled in satisfaction and looked away, swinging higher. The swingset began squeaking and Denzel looked up at it worriedly.

"Gun...be careful, this swingset is really old," the brunette boy warned, but Gun paid him no heed. It started squeaking louder, and Denzel hopped off and away from the swingset. "Gun, it's gonna break!" But Denzel hardly had time to finish his sentence before the wooden old swingset suddenly collapsed. "Gun!"

Dirt shot up from the ground in a wave of dust and a yelp escaped the redhead that was assumedly buried under it. Denzel searched desperately with his eyes for some sign of the redhead and kept saying his name, until a loud moan erupted from the pile of dust and wood, followed by an "ow, shit."

Denzel sighed in relief--when Gun cussed, you knew he was alright. The brunette walked into the pile of rubble, spotting Gun sitting in the middle of it all. He looked fine and unharmed--Denzel wasn't surprised. "You idiot! I told you it was gonna collapse!" Gun grinned lazily.

"I guess you were right."

Denzel rolled his eyes and knelt down beside Gun. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he grunted, trying to move out from under the rubble. "But there's something heavy on my leg...I can't get it off." As if to prove his point he tried to lift a large piece of wood off of his leg, but to no avail--he couldn't really reach it.

"Does it hurt?" When Gun shook his head, Denzel smiled evilly. Gun gave him a wary look.

"Umm...Denzel? Wanna help me out?" Denzel shook his head. "Denzel!"

"I actually like seeing you this way." The brunette was crouching down beside him, and was smiling in a creepy way until his face took a sudden change for the complete opposite.

"Oh, real--"

But Gun never got to finish his sentence, because before he knew what was going on, soft lips were pressed against his timidly. His eyes shot open wide but he didn't waste much time before grabbing onto Denzel's shirt and pulling him closer, pressing their lips together harder. Denzel pulled away for a moment to stare at Gun in surprise.

"Well, this is new," Gun said bluntly, grinning like a maniac. Their lips were pressed together again seconds later, and Gun licked Denzel's lips, pleading for entrance. Cautiously, Denzel let him in, and as Gun's tongue thrust itself into Denzel's mouth the redhead elicited a loud moan of pleasure. Denzel tasted so damn _good_. Especially after Gun had been waiting for this moment for like, years. For four fucking long years. Gun's hands roamed across Denzel's small form, pulling him closer since Gun couldn't really advance on him instead, since he was stuck under wood. He reminded himself to not be too hasty--he didn't want to scare the boy off--but apparently he made this decision too late, because Denzel suddenly pulled away, eyes wide, and ran off. Gun was so surprised at first by the sudden lack of _Denzel_ that he wasn't quite sure what was happening. But he was mildly aware, as he watched Denzel flee from the park, that he was being left behind by his best friend--his _guy_ best friend, who'd just kissed him. And he was still stuck under the wood.

/`.../`.../`.../`

Gun chuckled at the memory. He'd been left in the same place in the park until Reno had finally found him later that night. He sighed. That was the first time Denzel and him had ever kissed. That was the start of their complicated relationship. The start of Gun's pure obsession with Denzel. The start of his passion for Denzel. The start of him and Denzel.

He sighed again and stared up at the wooden ceiling above him. They'd come so far, but now they were over. It had been so abrupt, so sudden. And it had no explanation. And it _hurt_, damnit. He didn't want to let Denzel go. He never did. And what was worse, now Denzel wasn't even talking to him.

"Heeey, baby!"

Gun looked up from his place in one of the playground tunnels to see his current boyfriend grinning and coming towards him. Gun smiled and kept his gaze on the older man as he came over and placed a messy kiss on Gun's lips, then proceeded to sit on top of him. _Denzel's kisses were never like that, he was always shy about it._

"Hey," Gun greeted, trying his best to keep a smile on his face. _Denzel would notice that something's wrong._

"What're you doing out here? You should've come over to my place. I've been really lonely without you." The man on top of Gun licked his neck, biting it afterward. _Denzel would leave gentle kisses on my neck._

"Oh, uh, sorry...I guess I just didn't really think about it." Gun looked off to the side and let his boyfriend continue to suck on the skin on his neck, moving his lips up to meet Gun's in a harsh kiss, forcing his tongue into Gun's mouth without waiting for granted entrance. _Denzel would get nervous when I pushed my tongue into his mouth._

His boyfriend attempted to make out with him for a moment before he realized that Gun wasn't participating. He pulled away and looked at Gun in confusion. "What's up?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're not...doing anything." How blunt. Gun sighed and shrugged.

"I'm just not in the mood." His boyfriend smirked.

"I can change that," he growled, slipping his hands under Gun's shirt and running his hands all along his bare chest, mashing their lips together harshly. Gun moaned, but not for the reason his boyfriend would have liked. He moaned in discomfort, but the man on top of him seemed to take it the other way, because he began undoing Gun's pants. Gun pulled away from him and stopped his greedy hands.

"We're in a park," he stated unwillingly. His boyfriend gave him a disbelieving look.

"...sooo? You never cared before." He dove in for another kiss but Gun turned his head. His boyfriend huffed and frowned in annoyance. _Denzel would look worried._ "What's the matter with you?"

Now Gun was the one to huff in annoyance. "I'm just not in the mood, okay?" He escaped from underneath the older man and out of the tunnel, walking clumsily over to another area of the park. He wasn't alone for long before strong arms wrapped around him from behind and he could feel hot breath on his neck. Gun sighed.

"I'm sorry, babe," his boyfriend whispered, and Gun sighed again.

"Yeah..."

There was silence for a long time before the man behind Gun spoke up again. "Wanna come over to my place now?" Gun raised his hand up to his head and rubbed his temples.

"I guess so."

His boyfriend squeezed him and then pulled away. _Denzel's arms were warm and comforting._ "Let's go," he said, taking Gun's hand and tugging him to the exit of the park. _Denzel's hands were small and soft._

Gun put on a fake smile and followed his boyfriend to his apartment. Once they were through the door he was being undressed and groped everywhere. He didn't do anything to stop it; he was like a limp doll, letting his boyfriend do whatever he wanted with him. Cold fingers felt him everywhere and a strong tongue stuffed itself down Gun's throat. _Denzel's touch was gentle._ He was being shoved up against a wall and thrust into heatedly. He felt like crying. _Denzel would wipe those tears away._

When he was done fucking Gun, his boyfriend fell asleep. Gun stayed up, naked, lonely, depressed. And he couldn't stop thinking how wrong it was that he was thinking about his old boyfriend while being screwed by his current boyfriend. _Denzel would tell me it's all going to be alright._


End file.
